


Sticky Notes

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Roger, Roger and Brian get creative, The Kids are Sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger writes down the food he craves on sticky notes. Brian buys the groceries for him.Their kids sneak their way into the system.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Some day, One day series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401757
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80
Collections: Maylor Week





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to have read Some Day One Day to understand this story, but it does make it a little more fun!
> 
> This oneshot takes place in 1979. The story contains mpreg. 
> 
> The kids ages:
> 
> Atlas: 1974  
> Johanna: 1975  
> Mercury: 1975  
> Mae: 1978  
> Zae: 1979  
> George: 1982  
> Saralina: 1983  
> ?: January 1985  
> Finale Baby: 1988

The year is 1979, Roger is heavily pregnant with baby Zae, after giving birth to baby Mae only a few months ago. 

~~~

"Pap? What are you doing?" 

Roger slowly turns to Atlas, who's perched on his knees in his chair by the kitchen table. 

He leans forward to look over his fathers shoulder to see what he is doing by the fridge. Always eager to know learn more. 

Rogers face morphs into a warm smile, showing his oldest child the green sticky note with the hand he isn't using to support his lower back. 

"Writing your Dad a note so that he will buy me pancakes and Nutella this afternoon." 

"That works?" Atlas asks, eyes wide. 

Roger snorts, before sticking the paper to the fridge on Brians eye-hight. "It does when _I_ ask him." Once the note is securely sticking to the humming fridge, he steps closer to Atlas, Johanna and Mercury . All three of the older kids are sitting by the kitchen table munching on their cornflakes and milk. 

With his hand cupping his swelling underbelly, Roger examines the process on their fiber rich breakfast. 

"I'm putting Mae in the stroller," Roger announces, while pushing Johannas plate right back under her nose, after she had passive aggressively pushed it away while she thought Roger wasn't paying attention. "Finish your food so we can leave on time, okay? I don't want to have to ask you again."

"Okay." Mercury pipes out, stuffing his mouth full with his large spoon. Johanna follows, though less eager and cringing at her soggy, sugarless cornflakes. 

Atlas on the other hand has nearly finished his portion already. Big blue eyes staring up at his Papa.

"Sweethearts."

Roger kisses each of their foreheads, despite the obvious uncomfortable strain it takes. His lips linger and his smile is warm and sincere for each of them. 

He then straightens himself and makes his way out of the kitchen with a grunt and murmured complaint about his aching back.

The twins hastily go back to eating. 

Atlas on the other hand, waits until Roger has rounded the corner of the hallway to haul his way up the stairs. 

The little boy strains to listen for the steps to slowly disappear and signal that Roger truly has left for the nursery to get Mae ready for taking the oldest to school.

When the baby monitor on the corner of the table blinks green, followed by Mae's happy giggle and Rogers warm, "Hello there, darling.", Atlas is certain their father is for now distracted. 

"Okay." 

Atlas jumps out of his chair the moment the coast is clear. 

He grabs the pen that Roger had just left on the table by Atlas' plate and grins at his younger siblings with a gleefully. Holding up the pen with pride. 

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

Mercury scrunches up his nose in confusion. Cheeks stuffed with cornflakes. "No?" 

Johanna glances at her twin and shrugs as well. _Not a clue._

With an eye roll, Atlas grabs a green sticky note from the little stack at the corner of the table and writes down _Squashies and DONUTS and Ice creme_ in big crooked letters, imitating Rogers handwriting surprisingly well. Once satisfied with the readability and crookedness, he jumps high against the fridge to stick it next to the note Roger had previously left. 

Mercury has long stopped chewing his food to watch his older brother with wide worried eyes.

"Wait! Atlas, Dad will think that Papa wrote that!" 

"Exactly." Altas throws the pen back onto the table with a clatter, before shuffling back into his seat with his chest puffed out in pride. "Then Dad will go to the store, buy us candy, thinking it's for Papa, so they will never know that _we_ ate it all." 

Mercury blinks. 

And blinks again, before turning to Johanna.

".... Ooooh!" 

~~~

Brian is the one who picks the kids up from school in the afternoon. 

He ushers them into the house with quiet hushes and rewarding hair ruffles. Whispering to them not to take their shoes off, because they're headed out immediately after he grabs the grocery bags and list. 

"Kids, I'm only one minute. Don't make too much noise- Fred- uh I mean, Mercury, don't smother your little sister."

Mercury gingerly stops squishing baby Mae's cheeks. Arms pressed straight against his sides.

"Sorry."

"That's alright, bud." Brian leaves them in the hallway. Quietly chatting amongst themselves and tickling Mae's unsocked foot to see her little toes wriggle. 

Brian quietly tip toes into the living room and finds Roger exactly where he had left him. Curled up around himself on the couch, napping.

He has a careful hand on his swollen belly and his eyelids flutter as if he's having a dream.

Brian bends forward to watch his beloved (snoring) mate. He restrains himself from touching and risking waking his hormonal husband up. 

Instead, Brian carefully drapes the blanket over Rogers shoulders again to keep him warm and cozy, only receiving a half hearted hum in return. The Alpha snorts. Making his way even more quietly into the kitchen to collect the grocery list and the four plastic bags stored into one another under the sink. 

Before he leaves again he finds the two sticky notes glaring at him. Brian leans forward to read what the messages say. 

_Pancakes, Nutella._

_Squashies and DONUTS and ice creme_

Brians hand is itching for the pen and feels inclined to correct the spelling on ‘ice cream’, but he doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight, in case Roger finds out about him nit picking on his grammar.

He shrugs, humming, before pocketing the notes to not forget the additional groceries.

Without second guessing either list, he grabs the bags and finds his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Shepherding his four wonderful kids into the car. 

~~~

Three days later, they find themselves in the same position again.

Roger is bringing them to school, while after school Brian will take them to the stores for groceries.

The three oldest are having their toast for breakfast. Munching quietly, while Roger sits by the head of the table with Mae cradled in the crook of his elbow where she is breastfeeding soundly. She's wide awake, eyes curiously darting around to scan her surroundings.

Roger on the other hand is absolutely drained. 

He's yawning every other minute, barely keeping his eyes from drooping closed while he holds the snuffling baby closer to his chest protectively. There's a headache splitting his temple from the lack of sleep and he still got the rest of the day in the studio to look forward to. 

"Jo, sweetie, can you hand me a couple of notes and a pen please?" 

"Sure." She sits closest to the sticky notes stack and hands it over the table to him with an easy smile. "Here you go Papa."

"Thank you, Hon." He gives her a grateful kiss on the forehead, before writing down that he needs children's aspirin, olives and sweet potatoes. 

And then he adds chocolate sauce as an afterthought. 

It takes a groan and a sigh for Roger to get himself up to his feet. With both a baby in his arms and a baby in his belly. 

Roger, as always, manages and puts the note on the fridge again. Whispers to his kids tiredly that he's gonna go upstairs change the baby's diaper and when he comes back they should have their shoes and coats on to go to school.

"Okay Papa." The three say in unison. Eager to please and have Roger leave them for a moment. 

Lucky for them, Roger is too tired to think more of the blind obedience, before he stumbles out of the room with long heavy footsteps and the baby's babbling slowly disappearing around the corner. 

Atlas and Johanna quickly scribble down a hefty long list with goodies they wish Brian to buy. Atlas does the writing, Johanna comes up with the foods. And little Mercury is completely vibrant in his chair. Remembering the ordeal of three days ago when he had been secretly filling his stomach with sugary goods, until he was bloated with the treats, even after dad had already allowed one.

Once satisfied with their list, Johanna pushes her chair against the fridge to line the sticky note up in place. 

When she comes back down she high fives her brothers, before they have to speed clash their dishes into the sink and put on their shoes, before Roger will come down to tell them off.

~~~

Brian, once again, finds the list without Roger there to clarify and he frowns deeply at the odd requests.

Odder than pregnancy cravings already are in the first place. 

_Children's aspirin. Olives, sweet potatoes and chocolate sauce_ , sure. But The grocery store certainly doesn't sell cotton candy or ' _the hotdogs from Munig_ '

Munich spelled wrong. 

Brian, once again, knows Roger has been rather tired today. Grammar mistakes and pregnancy brain happen.

The Alpha still grows suspicious of the whole situation, but doesn't say anything as his life might be at risk if he missteps with Roger on this particular day.

He takes the notes with him obediently and leaves Roger at home with Atlas for some one on one time, while Brian takes the other 3 kids for the afternoon while he does errands. 

The couple exchanges no words, but a kiss and an 'I love you'. 

~~~

The next time it happens, Brian knows what's wrong.

 _'Uncle Freddie's and uncle Jims choco cookies'_ is not something Roger would have written down. Especially not after already requesting some of the cookies from the nearby bakery. 

Brian looks at the suspicious second green sticky note, before glancing back at his family.

The kids are out playing in the backyard, the baby is asleep in her playpen and Roger is reading a book, the spine perched on his belly as he is spread out on the couch. Reading glasses perched onto the bridge of his nose.

With the note gripped in his hand, Brian stalks over and balances his left butt onto the couches' armrest.

"Hi you." He announces his presence by bending down and kissing Rogers forehead. 

"Hey." Roger tips his forehead back to smile at him upside down. "You heading out?"

"Yes." Brian fumbles for the note, uncrumbling it quickly to show it to his mate. "But before I go, uh, just wondering, you didn't write all this down, did you?"

Roger looks at the list and frowns deeply. Taking a long moment to read the odd requests. "No? No that's definitely not me." 

He glances at the backyard where the kids are playing a game of football and gasps. 

"Think it's those sneaky bastards?"

"Should I go-"

"No. Give me that list." Roger snatches it back from between Brians fingers with a gleeful look in his eyes. "And give me a pen. I need you to buy everything I write down." 

Brian doesn't know what exactly Roger is planning, but he knows he won't stand in Rogers way.

"Whatever you want."

~~~

"Kids, dinner is ready!"

All three of them groan as their dads happy voice rings through the house.

Both fathers ignore the complaints. Roger tilts his chin up to press a kiss to Brians lips. "That smells delicious, Babe. What did you make?"

"For my wonderful husband, fried chicken with fries and a side dish of pickles and olives." Brian helps Roger sit into his chair, while the three oldest come shuffling into the kitchen with mournful expressions. Brian ignores their sour faces. 

"For my lovely kids and myself, I made a salad meal with salmon, avocado, cucumber, tomatoes and feta cheese." 

He earns another round of miserable groans. Though overpowered by Rogers grateful smile.

"I love the sound of that, Bri."

Brian pushes Rogers chair back against the table, careful with his belly. 

Three pairs of bright blue eyes follow the plate thats put down in front of Roger. Freshly fried crispy chicken, still sizzling and salty fries got their little mouths watering. 

But in front of their little noses lands a big bowl of salad. 

It's been four days since Brian and Roger found out about the note shamble and the amount of candy's their kids had consumed over the days. 

"Have a nice meal, my sweet family." 

Brian leans over and kisses the back of Rogers hand, then lays it back intertwined onto his swollen stomach.

Roger glances sideways at him, smiling. 

The kids pick at the salad with their forks. Mushing the avocado with scrunched up faces. 

For dinner and all other meals of the day, the kids are having vegetables and bread for the rest of the entire week, Brians veggie diet. As a punishment for the note shambling. 

"I love you." Roger grins around a mouthful of fries. 

Brian winks at him, eyes twinkling. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Maylor week day 1: Text Messages completed! Tomorrow we got a 7K chapter lined up.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it! Pleaseeeeee~


End file.
